Concatenation
by Foureyed-Pufferfish
Summary: Concatenation:  n  a series of interconnected events.  With one link broken, altered, everything changes.  ACiT


** I wrote this piece at the beginning of this semester in between classes. It was a bitch to clean up and make flow somewhat smoothly, but I hope you enjoy it none the less. This is a what-if story. The "what-if" part should become pretty apparent. I'm not sure that I will be continuing this, as college applications, senior year, and illness have kept me somewhat away from writing recently. Depending on feedback this may or may not change.**

** With out further ado, enjoy. **

**-Jordan**

* * *

><p>Concatenation<p>

**A Ratchet and Clank Fanfiction**

A split second, a flash of time, was all it took for his world to crumble. He could only watch as his friend's features contorted in pain, agony, as sparks of electricity darted about his form. The Lombax took a staggering step back, swaying as he did so. Slowly his hand fell from his heart, ears drooping, no longer having the energy to hold them up.

_He's falling._

Something stirred Clank to move. He leapt forward, a small hand outstretched, his metal fingers just barely scrapping the edge of Ratchet's armor. By the time he realized that he had over estimated the distance to the ledge, he was falling, the precipice beyond his reach. Still, his hands reached forward, groping at the air desperately. By some luck of the cosmos, he found fabric, leather hard and rather dusty, in his grasp.

A tug on his ankle disconnected the circuitry, sending a sharp blast of pain through his system. Clank cried out, shuttering his optics. But still he held on. His hands dug into the cold fabric of his friend's vest, desperate to maintain a solid grip. The skin beneath sent a tingling shock through his servo. Despite the electricity that still ran through the Lombax's body, he gave no sign of movement, of life.

Clank chanced a glance up, finding Alister's fierce eyes bearing down on him, his large hand clamped about his ankle. With a grunt, the elder managed to pull both boys onto solid ground. Alister rushed to Ratchet's side, tearing open his vest and mumbling under his breath.

_Traitor._

"You get away from him!" Clank drug himself to the Lombaxes, his broken leg dragging limply behind. "Don't touch him!"

Alister didn't even flinch, continuing his struggle to pry Ratchet's melted armor off his limp body. "I'm attempting to save him." His voice was strangely calm, but his shaking hands betrayed him.

"You tried to kill him!" Clank tugged at the elder Lombax's hands, trying to pry him off.

"I know!" Alister's shout echoed about the entrance to the Great Clock. Fists clenched, he bore his teeth. Clank ignored him, glancing instead around him at his injured friend. This triggered a change in Alister. His hands dropped to hang limp by his sides, his gaze unfocused, too guilty to see the loving, concerned look that Clank bestowed upon his best friend's son.

_Kaden's Son._

Kaden, his best friend and biggest regret. Kaden, the only creature he had ever considered to have a truly good soul. Kaden was so proud of his son, even though he had only ever known him as a child, nothing but a kit, and Alister had attempted his murder.

"I know," Alister's voice was but a whisper as he turned back to his work. "I made a mistake. I was angry and I made a mistake." He sighed, allowing a defeated chuckle to escape his lips, "Kaden always said I needed to learn to control my temper."

Clank moved closer to glance at Ratchet's singed chest. His once pumpkin fur was burnt a sickening black, having been singed off in patches. Pieces of his vest had melted, attaching themselves to his skin. Clank's fuel tank churned at the sight.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Alister had finally managed to pry Ratchet from his armor and was pressing an ear to his chest.

"You don't have to trust me. Just let me save him." Clank thought this over. "Please, he's the only other one of our kind left."

_He will die._

Clank nodded. Alister yanked him over, attempting to keep calm while explaining the situation. "We have to work quickly. The jolt stopped his heart," Clank's world spun at the words, "but we might be able to restart it." Leaning over him, Alister began to pump Ratchet's chest. "Hand me my wrench." Clank complied, extending an arm to reach for the weapon. He placed it near the Lombax.

Alister lifted Ratchet's chin, pinching his nose and opening his mouth in order to breath life into his lungs, something Clank realized that, as a robot, he could not do. With no other way to help, Clank simply grasped his friend's hand, holding it tightly. He felt more helpless than he ever had before. Fleetingly, he considered calling for Sigmund but decided against it, realizing the Junior Keeper's unstable state of mind would not help in this situation. Even if Sigmund could do anything, Clank's broken leg kept him from retrieving him. Besides, he refused to leave Ratchet's side.

"Stand back," Alister ordered, taking up his wrench. Clank moved aside, unsure of his intentions. In one swift motion, the Lombax brought the tool down on Ratchet's chest, touching the electrified tip to his exposed skin. Ratchet seized with the shock, his limp form tensing and lifting off the cold ground. In silence, both robot and General waited, Alister pressing his ear once again to the younger's chest.

"Damn," he cursed, "his heart's beating but he's not breathing." He began pumping his chest a second time, forcefully working Ratchet's lungs for him.

"Perhaps the initial shock damaged capillaries, causing his lungs to fill with fluid." Clank supplied.

Alister nodded, "That's what I'm guessing." Suddenly Ratchet coughed, his form lurching up with each painful hack. Alister rolled him to his side as blood, mucus, and bile flowed from his mouth, staining the corners of his lips a deep red.

His eyelids fluttered in a weak attempt to open. A moan, soft and painfully hoarse, escaped his lips. Fingers moving experimentally, he began to push himself from the ground.

"Do not move, Ratchet." Clank smiled down at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Ratchet ceased his attempts, signally that he had heard. "You are very hurt."

"Alister?" Ratchet's voice cracked.

"I'm here, Kid." Ratchet flinched away from his touch. An ashamed look fell over the elder Lombax's face as he realized that he had misinterpreted the question. He pulled away slowly, as not to startle the younger.

"He will not hurt you, Ratchet," Clank assured. He turned to whisper to Alister, his hand never leaving Ratchet's. "He is still in need of medical attention."

Alister nodded, "I'll bring the ship as close as I can." He stood, jogging towards the docking bay. Clank moved to block Ratchet's view of his own chest.

"How bad?" His voice was improving but his ragged breathing still portrayed his weakness.

"Don't concern yourself with the matter. You will live. Just save your strength." Ratchet shook his head slowly, Clank's refusal to tell him was not a good sign.

"How bad?" he asked again.

The robot sighed in defeat. "Bad." Ratchet nodded, having already figured as much. "We almost lost you." If a robot could cry he would have. As it was, Clank was struggling to keep his vocal processors from clicking.

"I'm alright," The Lombax breathed.

"Yes," Clank clicked several times, "Yes, you are."

After moments of silence, a billowing wind created by the ship's engine fell over them. The robot instinctly attempted to shelter Ratchet with is own small form. The moment the ship's landing gear made contact Alister leapt out. He rushed to stand over Ratchet. The small Lombax's vision was still painful and blurry but the shadow looming over him caused him to tense, receding into himself.

"I need to carry you to the ship, Kid." Ratchet, struggling to sit up against Clank pushing him back down, shook his head furiously. He stopped instantly, the movement sending his head spinning.

"I can walk," as he spoke his arms gave out and he fell limp on the ground once more.

"Ratchet," Clank drew his friend's gaze with a squeeze of his hand, "you are too weak. Please, he is trying to help." Ratchet's eyes clenched shut. He nodded reluctantly. Gently, Alister slid his hands beneath the younger's form, doing his best to ignore the child's fearful expression.

Once in the space cruiser they were presented with a problem, the ship only had two seats, one of which was the pilot's. After a moment of uncomfortable jostling and a whine of protest from a half conscious Ratchet, Alister settled on holding the younger Lombax in his lap, curled against his chest. Despite Ratchet's protests, it was the safest solution.

The nearest hospital, a military care center, was at least half an hour away. The roar of the warp drive was the only sound that filled the cock pit as Clank carefully guided the ship to the nearest space station. Ratchet's eyes fluttered, desperately trying to stay awake. Alister smiled at his efforts. At some point the child had become like his own. He loved Ratchet as he had loved Kaden. For the rest of his life he would live with the shame that plagued him now. He had shot Ratchet, nearly killing him and betraying his trust. With a heavy heart Alister made up his mind. Once Ratchet was in safe hands, he would leave, sparing the child from his newest living nightmare, and thrusting himself back into exile.

He glanced down at the boy in his arms. He had his eyes wide, refusing to let them close.

"Your father was more of a trouble maker than even you." Alister's voice made both Ratchet and Clank jump. But after a moment Ratchet settled in. He was always asking for stories about his father, getting one without asking was a pleasant surprise. "He had this crazy way of dragging me down with him. Once he convinced me to sneak off world to the moon planet, Talos Nine. We were barely your age. Being the kid that he was, Kaden forgot to fill the fuel tank in his ship before we left. It sputtered out half way there. Stranded in the middle of a dead zone we were forced to comm. home for help" Alister chuckled, fondly remembering his friend, "Boy were we in trouble." Small vibrations ran through Alister's chest as Ratchet coughed out a laugh. He had finally closed his eyes.

So Alister began another story. "A few years later, we decided to try again, but this time with a full tank. We landed on Talos Nine and explored for hours. The place is nothing but a floating rock so it was naturally deserted. Kaden and I had brought our hover boots so we raced, showed off and attempted a number of ridiculous stunts. Unfortunately, your father had knack for luck you do." Ratchet laughed again, but this time he was much more subdued. "Bastard broke his leg, and not from any of the stunts he'd tried. No, Sir, instead he caught his ankle getting into the ship to leave. We had a hell of a time explaining that one. Kaden was the laughing stock of the town until his ankle healed."

Alister glanced down, pleased to find the child in his arms soundly asleep. Clank glanced over and shared in his affectionate smile.

"Finally," Alister breathed. Clank nodded. Ratchet was stubborn at the worst of times.

"We will dock in a little less than ten minutes. I've already informed the hospital of our approach." Clank had to stand on the seat to see over the dashboard but he was a fair pilot, having gotten them to their destination in a little over half the normal time. Alister nodded his acknowledgment.

"I'm sorry, Clank." The elder bowed his head.

"You have already expressed your regret to me. You need not do so again." The two sat in awkward silence for a long moment. Clank finally spoke up, "Though you may want to express the same to Ratchet."

"Don't think he'll want to hear anything from me. I'll be gone by the time he wakes up." Alister gently rubbed at Ratchet's ears. The younger twitched, settling into the touch. Suddenly lightning struck ahead, the thunder jolting Ratchet out of slumber.

"Damn," Alister swore, "Cosmic storm. Big one at that." Absently he continued to stroke the younger's ears, earning him a weak slap to the hand.

"Should I go around?" Clank was on the tips of his peddes, trying to get a better look at the danger. The general pondered this for a moment.

"No, It's too big to go around without adding at least another hour to our trip." Clank looked skeptical. "We need to get the kid to a hospital." The robot nodded but ever stubborn Ratchet was not satisfied.

"Go around, Clank." He coughed several times, working up dried blood. "I'm alright, it's too dangerous to go through."

"But, Ratchet." Clank was cut off before he began.

"We've got some Nanotech in the cargo hold. I should be fine with just that for at least a few hours." Instead Clank simply came to a halt, unsure of which path to take.

"Go around, Clank." Though weak, Ratchet's tone demanded obedience. Alister meet Clank's gaze and nodded. Nanotech would help enough. Clank turned the bow, sending the ship gliding elegantly through space, around the approaching storm. Setting a temporary autopilot, he reached behind the seat, searching for the create of Nanites. Finding it, he took up a seat, fiddling with his broken ankle.

Alister poised the canister over Ratchet's scorched chest. "These aren't as new a model as you're used to. They'll sting a little." Ratchet nodded, bracing himself. Alister brought the glass down on the boy's chest, careful to be as gentle as possible. Ratchet winced none the less, his exposed skin still agonizingly tender. For a moment he lay still, waiting for the tingling sensation that accompanied nanoscopic machinery rebuilding his body. Then, he gasped, a horrible pained sound escaping his lips. Alister held him down, muttering soothing words.

For a moment the young Lombax's struggle was Clank's only focus. It took a second too long for him to register the warning lights beeping on the consol. The general took notice before Clank did.

"Clank!" His voice jolted the robot out of his trance. He jumped up, perched upon one leg and gripped the flight controls. By the time he registered the asteroid rapidly approaching, it was too late.

The rock collided with the ship's port side, scrapping plating free from the hull. Red lights flashed in dizzying patterns around the main cabin.

"Collision imminent," The onboard computer droned, repeating the warning endlessly. Said collision point was a planet quickly spiraling towards the ship, pulling them in, it's gravity too strong to escape with port thrusters offline.

"Wonderful," Ratchet moaned, Clenching his teeth against the burning nausea, "I survive being shot in the chest but die because of a stupid asteroid." Alister chucked, his stomach lurching as well. Clank merely reached for Ratchet's hand as the ship made impact.


End file.
